1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastening plate to fasten a hinge arm of a furniture hinge having an elongated base plate with at least two boreholes to receive fastening elements, a cover plate covering the base plate at least in part and being guided in a transversely displaceable manner thereon, and an eccentric to displace the cover plate with respect to the base plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A generic fastening plate to fasten a hinge arm of a furniture hinge to a carrying wall is already known from DE 94 09 459 U. This consists of an elongated base plate having at least two boreholes to receive fastening elements, a cover plate covering the base plate at least in part and being guided in a transversely displaceable manner thereon and an eccentric to displace the cover plate with respect to the base plate. As the fastening screw for the hinge arm is located in the central region of the cover plate in this embodiment, the eccentric is offset and accessibly arranged by an appropriately arranged recess of the hinge arm. A symmetrical mounting of the fastening plate is thus not possible.
A vertically adjustable hinge having a fastening plate is known from EP 947655 A, wherein the eccentric is located at the intersection of the centre lines of the projecting centre piece and the lateral extensions of the cover plate, since in this case it is a clip hinge which does not require a fastening screw for the hinge arm. This symmetrical fastening plate has a cruciform shape. The assembly of the fastening plate from the individual components is particularly complex here.
A fastening plate made of steel and vertically adjustable by an eccentric is known from EP 790378, wherein the base plate is formed from two part plates which are located at sides of the projecting anchoring part of the cover plate opposite one another. The part plates are connected by a web beneath the projecting anchoring part in the mounting position, whereas lateral extensions of the cover plate are arranged beneath both part plates. Both plates can be held together by an additional bolt before the mounting of the fastening plate to the body side wall. This fastening plate also has a complex manufacturing process.
The object of the present invention consists of providing a symmetrical longitudinal fastening plate for fastening a hinge arm of a furniture hinge made of steel, which allows a simple vertical adjustment of clip hinges and can be manufactured particularly simply and at low cost.
This object is solved in accordance with the present invention by a fastening plate having an elongated base plate with at least two boreholes to receive fastening elements, a cover plate covering the base plate at least in part and being guided in a transversely displaceable manner thereon, and an eccentric to displace the cover plate with respect to the base plate. The base plate has in its central region at least one lower tang bent through 180 degrees whose lateral edges are supported at the inner lateral edges of tangs bent downwards through 180 degrees. The fastening plate formed in this way, unlike the prior art, has no back-cuts or undercuts. The secure hold and the light guidance for the transverse displaceability of the cover plate with respect to the base plate is ensured by the folded tangs which support one another at their edge regions. In this way, a low cost and symmetrical arrangment of a longitudinal mounting plate made of steel for the fastening of clip hinges is created which allows vertical adjustment by an eccentric.
Preferred embodiments of the invention can be found in the dependent claims following the main claim.
For instance, the shaft of the eccentric can penetrate a central longitudinally directed elongate aperture, whose width corresponds to the shaft diameter, in the web part of the cover plate and its lower, eccentric shaft part of a lower diameter can be pivoted in a central borehole of the base plate.
Further details and advantages of the invention can be seen in an embodiment shown in the drawing, which shows: